This invention relates to a brace, and more particularly to a device which secures a pump jack pole to a support surface such as a wall or roof.
In utilizing scaffolding equipment for installation of aluminum sliding, and the like, there is typically utilized a series of upright poles which support horizontal planks on which the workers stand. The poles are secured to a wall or roof of the housing structure. For such securing purposes there is usually provided at least one or two braces which hold the pole and secure onto the support surface.
The pole is then retained in place by means of a clamp which abuts against the pole and locks it in the brace. A particularly unique and beneficial type of clamping device used for this purpose is described in the aforementioned Ser. No. 255,631.
The typical brace heretofore utilized includes a V-shaped frame with the two legs being pivoted with respect to each other. The distal ends of the V-shaped frame are connected to a support surface. One of the legs usually extends from the support surface and is bent. Two side plates are spaced on this bent portion and are to be placed on either side of the pole. The clamping device then closes the side plates.
One problem of such prior art braces concerns the pivotal movement between the two legs of the brace. Because of such pivoting there is a chance that the legs may swing with respect to each other during attachment. Another problem is that when the pole must be vertically oriented in order to install it or to pass a pump jack above the brace connection, the brace may become twisted and may bend out of shape or even crack. Furthermore, the connection of the two legs to the support surface is limited and it becomes difficult to properly place the two legs in symmetrical orientation on the support surface because each one is separately secured.
Numerous other difficulties are encountered when utilizing the prior art brace. As a result, not only has this brace caused operational and installational difficulties, but even safety problems are caused by utilization of such prior art braces. As a result, a new brace arrangement is needed for securing an upright pole to the support surface.